An input receiver in an integrated circuit (IC) functions to receive a signal external to the IC, determine logical states of the signal, and convert the signal into, for example, a rail-to-rail signal usable in the IC. Generally, in operation, the input receiver compares the signal to a reference signal, thereby determining the logical states of the signal. Next, the input receiver outputs either a voltage level representing a logically high state if the signal is higher than the reference voltage, or a voltage level representing a logically low state if the signal is lower than the reference voltage.
Typically, a greater difference of the voltage levels between a logically high state and a logically low state of the signal facilitates increased accuracy in the determination performed by the input receiver. However, in practice, the signal may be interfered with by a noise, which may cause the difference to be relatively insignificant. As a result, accuracy in the determination may be adversely affected.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.